Mako Adventures
Mako Adventure is an fanmade television program for children, pre-teens and teenagers, and is a spin-off of Mako Mermaids, announced in February 2016 and airs in March 5, 2016 Season 1 When Sebastian, Oasisa and, Serenity was keeping guard of the moon pool to make sure no one would come in while it was a full moon, but when by surprise Zarina falls into the moon pool and she turns to a mermaid. When the mermaids council found out about the "incident" they simply banished them from the pod and his pod had to leave and find a new home. Sebastian, Oasisa and, Serenity was determined to remove her powers. When he and the girls was going to land school and spy on Zarina he sees that their counsellor, Ms. Amador was a mermaid and started to request if they would be her students and go to Mermaids School instead of land school, so the agreed and adressed Ms. Amador as her first name Leia. Season 2 When Sebastian moves back to the pod and sees Neppy who he later befriends her. Serenity and Oasisa are still figuring out how to take away Zarinas's powers. Leia is still trying to reason with the mermaids council to agree that Zarina is our friend not a foe. Season 3 Coming Soon Production The series was at first titled Adventures of Mako, but was then re-titled to Mako Adventures and later to Mako Secrets. As of February 2016, the series is again titled Mako Adventures per its first trailer. Season 1 consisted of twenty-six episodes that are each twenty-six to thirty minutes. Main Characters Oasisa (Bella Thorne): Oasisa and her mermaid friends, Serenity and Sebastian, watch everything Zarina does on Mako Island. Oasisa develops feelings for Billy, and will be the rebel mermaid. She is the fiery mermaid, and she's very determined and passionate. Season 2 Oasisa was feeling worried about Sebastian going back to the pod. Serenity (Peyton List): Serenity and her mermaid friends, Sebastian and Oasisa, watch everything Zarina does on Mako Island. Serenity is very adventurous and loves playing around and sometimes gets in trouble because she can't stay still. Season 2 Serenity was feeling worried about Sebastian going back to the pod. Zarina Lakeway (Emma Watson): Zarina is 14 years old and is the main character of Mako Adventure. She goes adventuring on Mako Island, than falls into the Moon Pool which causes her to receive mermaid powers. Zarina has a little twin brother named Billy. Zarina's powers include the ability Atmokinesis. Sebastian (Alex Pettyfer): Sebastian was born in the Mako Island pod and was always considered a loner until he made two new friends, Oasisa and Serenity. He is very close to his cousin Sirena. She strongly desires to find a way to remove Zarinas's powers so that he and the others can return to the pod, reunite with his cousin, and things can go back to the way they were. During this time however, he finds a love interest in a mermaid named Delphia. They both develop clearly strong feelings for each other and eventually become a couple. Dorothy Adominis (Mila Kunis): Dorothy is Zarinas's best friend and knows about her mermaid secret. Other Characters Delphia (Lucy Hale): Delphia is a mermaid who fell in love with Sebastian. Billy Lakeway (Dylan Patton): Billy is Zarinas's troblemaking twin brother; younger by 3 minutes and is figuring out what is his sister's secret. Leia (Lorde): Leia is the school counsellor, and also happens to be a mermaid. She has long given up life of the ocean, but when two young mermaids and a young merman appear in her life, she begins to find companionship with them, albeit reluctantly. She first witnesses the Sebastian and the girls attacking Zarina outside in public in a very abrupt way, right in the middle of school grounds, exposing them and their powers to her. She is a full mermaid, previously cast out of her pod when she loved and was engaged to a mortal man, who died before they wed. She sees the Sebastian and girls' ignorance and lack of mermaid education as wreckless and dangerous to themselves and all mermaids everywhere. Girls need education to be able to navigate the world smartly and seek their goals without getting into trouble. Episodes #Once Upon A Mermaid #Manipulation #Full Moon #Siren's Song #Uncovered more will be added